User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Part 2
Chris: So. This challenge will begin with(is cut off by Courtney) Courtney: Chris! Our team technically did go first. And as you promised, we have earned ourselves a prize by doing so. So....where is it? Chris: I was hoping you would all forget. (throws them a box. Lightning catches it. Izzy steals it and rips it open, with her mouth. The Screaming Gophers looks inside) Brick: Are those? Blaineley: It can't be! Mike: (back to Mike) What's going on? Cameron: ...Chris McClean Bobbleheads? Courtney: What!? This isn't an advantage! You lied to us! Duncan: He never said it was an advantage. Chris: Right you are. I simply said a prize. We overstocked on these little beauties so WHY NOT? Thanks for being the first team to participate in a chal(the whole team, with the sole exception of Dakota. Dakota: Why Thank you Chris! I'll treasure this in hopes that I too, one day will have bobbleheads of my own. Chris: Creepy. Anyway. You're next part of the challenge is to get your crates to the campgrounds. Once there. You must the assemble the materials in your crates to make a hot tub. Once time is up which is in about 3 hours, I will judge your hot tub and declare the winning team. And I'll see the two losing teams at the bonfire. So. Get going! Screaming Gophers: (They have their crates on the skateboard, they are all pushing crates except for Robert) Felicity: Well, this be easy, for a first challenge Courtney: Well let's hurry up before one of the other teams win! Duncan: Relax, we still have a while. Robert: Why can't you guys go any faster? I need to shower to get rid of the smell! Duncan: If I wasn't competing for a million dollars, my fist would have gone through your face by now. Dakota: (stops pushing crate) Hey Robert. Listen, (to camera) I'm Dakota! Future movie star, actress and fashion model. I guess you could say I'm rich. So I guess that means were both rich. my daddy runs the Milton Inns. So we can both talk to eachother! So you don't have to speak to our teammates in which you call the awful names. So what do you say? Robert: The Milton Inns? (Laughs) my father owns Richard Richirados Richly Rich Society. Dakota: The RRRRS!? That's the biggest and most fancies(cut off by Robert) Robert: You don't need to tell me. I am aware of my greatness. So watch your mouth around me. Your just the same as them...filthy. --->Dakota: (is sitting there with the most shocked expression on her face) The RRRRS!?! Leshawna: '''Listen up little man. You have made all of our lives miserable since we got here. '''Will: Now you know how I feel Justin: 'His belongings take up half the cabin. '''Leshawna: '(puts down her crate. Everyone soon stops after her) I'm not warning you, I'm telling you, if we lose. Pack your bags, because I guarantee you will go home. I know I am making myself clear. It doesn't matter if you weren't listening or just think I'm crazy. You are going home. '''Mike: This is great and all, but while we stopped, the Ducks are catching up and the Bass are probably at the campgrounds by now. Blaineley: 'Then stop talking and let's go! '''The Rabid Ducks-'--(They are all having trouble pushing there crates) '''Shin: We can do this. We are not the weakest team. We got this! Staci: '''We should have the wheel barrels. My great great great great great great uncle invented them. Before him, people did what we're doing right now. '''Noah: I'd hate to break it to you, but your fun facts aren't winning us anything. Abigail: Come on! This isn't so bad. (she's either too light or not pushing hard enough, the box isn't even moving) Beth: There has to be an easier way to do this! Harold: This would be so much easier if we had the wheel barrels. Heather: Good idea. Let's sit here and think about what could have happened if you hadn't been such losers! Beth: That's not nice! Noah: Not nice? Oh No. Arrest her. Shin: How about we only talk if it involves a way for us to win. Heather: I'd prefer winning.Too bad I'm on this team. Jo: Just shut up already! '--->Vanessa:' For real. Come on. This team isn't worth anything. Chris stacked the other two. Just look at us! Bridgette: So you do all sports. Tyler: Yep! All sports. I especially love football. Can't get enough of it! Geoff: Dude! nice! Oh and hey dudette. Nice jump. You did awesome! Bridgette: I fell into the shark zone. That's not awesome. Geoff: Oh...right. That's cool. (stops pushing) Bridgette: It's not cool either. (Bridgette walks ahead pushing a crate) '--->Owen:' Dude I've never seen someone get shut down so fast. Except for that time I ate twelve hot dogs at once on that date. It was my friends date though. But I sat at their table. She wasn't really impressed. Alot of girls don't really like that stuff. Killer Bass: Eva: Hurry up! Zoey: But we won and we have these wheelbarrels. The other teams are far behind us. Scott: We need to get further ahead of them, flower girl! --->Zoey: I guess that's not too bad of a nickname. You know, from someone who's a jerk. Was that mean!? Cody: Don't worry about it. We have not much longer till we reach the campgrounds. The walk to the cliff wasn't that far. Dawn: We don't have much further to go. Trent: So Gwen. How are you since.(cut off by Gwen) Gwen: Everything here, stinks. Even I stink. Trent: Gwen don't say that. Gwen: No. I really do. Serves me right for jumping in the squid zone. Trent: (smells) Oh....that. Ezekiel: Come on guys! Eva's leading us! Charlotte: What's wrong with that? Ezekiel: '''Well, she's a gi(cut off by Dj) '''Dj: Look! I can see the Dock of Shame! We're almost there! Eva: Let's run before the other teams catch up! (they all lean forward and run with the wheelbarrows) Sadie: We're gonna win! (they arrive at the camp grounds) Trent: Okay! Everyone get the materials out of the boxes! Chris: (sitting in a lawn chair) You guys can't use your hands. (B kicks the box open) You can do that. (B gets up and looks at the materials. They are all the parts for a hot tub. B did not break any of them. The rest of the Killer Bass run and kick the crates to break them open) Ezekiel: That was easy. Alejandro: Chris. You probably should have said "no feet" either. Chris: I guess your right... Sam: What are we waiting for. It's hot tub time! (looks around) B where's my game? B: (looks horrified and pulls out his swim trunks, puts his hand in the pocket and pulls out Sam's Mimtemdo SD. It's wet from B jumping in the water. It sparks then dies) Sam: No! NO! NOOOO!! Save the game SAVE THE GAME! (Sam pulls out the game cartridge) Your safe! You're safe my sweet! Charlotte: Is he going to be mentally stable? Alejandro: Someone take him off to the side. We don't want him messing us up. Zoey: There there Sam. Let's go sit down and talk. Sam: Mu...Mu...My..my...g...gAm...Gja... Dawn: Speak slowly, softly and clearly to him. And if you can, imitate the voice of an italian plumber. I don't know why but I'm sure it will make him feel better. Scott: Let's get to work people! Screaming Gophers: (arrive at the campgrounds, the Rabid Ducks are a little ways behind them) Courtney: No delay! Hurry up! Open the crates! Chris: No hands! Or feet! Anne Maria: That's stupid! (trips over Robert's foot. Her head lands into a crate, smashing it open) Chris: '''That works. (Felicity and Brick run into crates and break them open. followed by Mike) '''Mike: Uh...(sees that his shirt was ripped off by the wood) Oh NO! (gasps) Vito: Hey hey. Who started the party without me? Anne Maria: (looks up, dazed) Ugh? Vito: (picks her up) Now get a look at this hottie. Anne Maria: '''Oh! Oh my. This. This is nice. '''Justin: '''What!? You won't fall for me but you'll fall for him? '''Vito: Who's this wise guy. Anne Maria: Some guy. He's just jealous you know. Vito: Can't blame the man. (Anne Maria blushes then giggles) '--->Anne Maria:' I didn't even know this guy existed! I am so unavailable...because I'm his! '--->Courtney: '''What the heck was that? '''Will: '''Can we be done? '''Dakota:' (ran into a box and is now dazed) I see we no challenge pepperoni squid where I too cats? (Will is confused) Izzy: '''I get it! '''Lightning: Allright. What do we do know? (sees paper in the box) Paper? That's not gonna help. (Crunches it up and throws it, seagull eats it) Leshawna: All right! lets get to work. Except for Robert since he isn't going to work anyhow. Robert: Glad to see you all know your place. (Duncan yells and chases Robert around the campgrounds) Rabid Ducks: (arrive at the campgrounds and see that The Screaming Gophers are having trouble with their team and that the Killer Bass are cruising through the challenge. Heather: Work! Everyone! Sierra: Open the boxes! Chris: No hands! or feet or your bodies! Sierra: Then how do we open them? Chris: *shrugs* Harold: Teeth are technically bone, not body. (everyone sighs) Owen: (takes bite out of crate) Like this? Jo: (is biting the hinges) Almost got it! (Bridgette, Tyler and Beth help. The box falls apart) Tyler: Let's get the others open and build a hot tub! Noah: Hey Someone! I need a hair pin! (Vanessa reaches into her hair and throws at Noah, thirty two of them) Is it legal to have that many hairpins? Vanessa: What would you know? Noah: Fair enough. (picks at the crates. Tyler is biting the other side of the crate. The crate falls due to both) --->Tyler: (has wood burns on all of his teeth) Thath wasnth thoo bath! Owen: Let's build! Shin: I found the instructions! Screaming Gophers: -------- (Leshawna overhears Shin) Leshawna: Instructions? We don't have any instructions? Chris: There should be. It's a sheet of paper. (Lightning goes wide-eyed) --->Lightning: Umm....Sha-they don't need to know? Blaineley: Great! Now what!? Courtney: We build! Come on every(looks around. Duncan is chasing Robert. Cameron is being crushed under a plank of wood. Vito and Anne Maria are making googly eyes while Justin looms over them jealously. Dakota, Felicity and Brick are all dazed and wandering around after running headfirst into the crates to open them. Will is just sitting there) Oh Come on! Izzy: Aww we're all bonding! Killer Bass: (they are all working very hard. Expect Zoey and Sam) Zoey: Mama Mia! I'm a honored! Sam: (staring into Zoey's eyes) You were the first game I ever played. Zoey: Umm-a..Thanka you? (Dj and Lindsay are both gathering water. B, Alejandro and Eva are setting up the hot tub. Dawn is reading off the instructions. Sadie and Charlotte are supplying the builders the right materials. Cody, Gwen and Trent are setting up the heating system. Scott is making sure nobody sabotages the project) Dawn: Charlotte. They need two decameters of plywood! Charlotte: Okay! Should we add one fourth of balsa to add to the sides? Alejandro: That's pretty smart. Let's try it! Dawn: Allright. Balsa it is. Cody: So Gwen. I hear you came to the island looking for...compainionship? Gwen: I came here on a dare. Trent: Did you really? Gwen: Yup, blame my brother. Trent: I'd rather thank him. (Gwen blushes a slight bit) --->Gwen: Wow. Trent's....nice. Cody: '''Umm yeah! Me too! (They both ignore him) Oh..... '''Rabid Ducks: (They are working hard and following instructions. While singing for about 30 minutes a song that goes to the beat of "Number of Bottles of Pop on the Wall") This song that we sing is extremely long So we sound like we're Staci Blab around, Talk someone down The song that we sing is extremely long ''(even Staci is singing) '''Staci': My great team invented this song! Before the song, our team would just wander in circles yelling at each other! Rabid Ducks minus Staci: Shut up already! Heather: Okay! We followed the instructions perfectly. Jo: '''Every step. Okay. We should be done soon. (All of the teams continue to work. The Killer Bass continued to shower each other with more brilliant ideas. The Screaming Gophers could not get a hold of their team. The Rabid Ducks continued to sing and follow the instructions perfectly. Except for Abigail who kept going off subject. Eventually. The teams were all getting tired. Chris blows an air horn) '''Chris: And we're done! Time to judge! (Chris walks over to the Killer Bass's hot tub.) WOW (The sides are a smoothened golden brown with dark paint that makes a beautiful design on it. This was Gwen and Charlotte's idea. The tub has a control panel for three different features. Bubbles, whirlpool and normal. This was Cody, B, Alejandro and Charlotte's idea. it was stunning) I wish I could stop the challenge and just relax in that. You guys got major points! Killer Bass: '''(cheer and high five) '''Chris: Now how about the....(sees Courtney being held by Leshawna, weeping. Duncan is hanging Robert by his underwear on the Wawanakwa flag. Anne Maria and Vito are making out. Justin is somewhere in the bathrooms trying to make himself beautiful. Izzy is nowhere to be seen and Cameron is lying in a pile of wood that should be a hot tub by now) What is this? Lightning: '''Umm...A.....Hot..Tub? '''Courtney: '''We're doomed. We're so doomed. We're so completely doomed. '''Chris: .......(Chris goes over to the Rabid Duck's Hot Tub. It's a spitting image of the hot tub on the instructions) Wow. It's even shinier then the one on the instructions! Heather: I made sure of that. Chris: Anyway. The winners are........THE KILLER BASS! Gwen: '''We won!? '''Cody: WOOHOO! No elimination for us! Dj: 'We can survive! '--->Scott: My plan is working perfectly. You guys can head on over to the dining hall and enjoy the buffet! A buffet always awaits the winners! Killer Bass: YEAH! (they run to the dining hall) Chris: As for all of you. You have about two hours before I want to see both of you teams..At the bonfire ceremony. TONIGHT! Be ready to vote. Screaming Gophers Cabin. (the whole team is sitting out on the porch) Anne Maria: It's not the end of the world. (to Mike) Right baby? Mike: What? Umm.. I got to go! (runs towards the washroom) '--->Mike:' What happened? Was it....Oh No. Vito! I can't...(sees the camera) Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. Leshawna: Well, today was a disaster. But we all know who's going home. (all look to Robert) Robert: '''My dad will buy the show and your lives if you write my name down on the votes! You wouldn't dare. (walks away) I'm going to take a shower. '''Justin: I'm going to go to the bathroom. (leaves as well, Anne Maria and Izzy follow) Dock of Shame: ('''The Rabid Ducks are all gathered on the dock, lounging around) '''Geoff: I'm not sure who to vote off. Bridgette: How about Heather. Heather: As much as you all hate me, at least I'm useful! Tyler: Not really. Heather: '''Coming from the wannabe with no talent. '''Beth: '''No need to get personal. '''Abigail: (looking out at the sunset of the island) You ever wonder if there are any other world's out there? Jo: No. Shut up. Harold: 'I still can't believe the other team won! '--->Vanessa: I can because(cuts to Jo's Conf.) '--->Jo:' Our team is(cuts to Heather's Conf.) '--->Heather:' As useless as a(cuts to Vanessa's Conf.) '--->Vanessa': Pile of(cuts to Jo's Conf.) '--->Jo: '''Dirty laundry. '''Brick:' Look on the bright side! We are still winners! We just struck out. Only once. We can win this! Beth: '''Yeah! '''Bridgette: I like his enthusiasm Geoff: '''This dude knows how to get things going! '''Bathrooms: '''There is a line again of Cameron, Mike, Blaineley, Owen, Zoey, Justin and Felicity. '''Mike:(to Zoey) Why aren't you with your team? You're going to miss the buffet! Zoey: I'm letting my team have more. Besides I'm not that hungry. So I haven't talked to you in a while. How are..things? Mike: '''Things...Are fine. My team went a little crazy. '''Zoey: My team noticed. We all agreed not to laugh at you guys. So we would focus more. Mike: Really? Your whole team agreed. Our team can't get at least three people to agree on one thing. Zoey: (laughs) Well that's rough. I hope you do better. (Anne Maria shows up and sees Mike talking to Zoey) Anee Maria: '''Vito BABY! Come on. Let's go make out! (she drags Mike away. Mike mouths to Zoey "Help me". Zoey mouths back "Sorry". Alejandro enters the line) '''Justin: What's taking this line so long! Felicity: His majesty is in there. He locked the doors. Justin: How am I supposed to look beautiful? Alejandro: You could try(cut off by Justin) Justin: I don't want to hear it. I'm the hottest! Here in Wawanakwa and that's that! (Alejandro smirks. The sun has set and it's now night) '''Chris Over Loudspeaker: '''ATTENTION ALL LOSERS! REPORT TO THE BONFIRE PIT. PRONTO! Category:Blog posts